Premières Fois
by Melancoly Black
Summary: Parce que chaque première fois est différente, venez découvrir celles des habitants de Poudlard. Drole, Romantique, Décevante ou Surprenante. Un chapitre, un os, un personnage, un lemon!
1. Avant Propos

Resumé : Parce que chaque première fois est différente, venez découvrir celles des habitants de Poudlard. Drôle, Romantique, Décevante ou Surprenante. Un chapitre, un os, un personnage, un lemon!

Truc à dire :Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK(et ça rime!)

Avants Propos: L'idée de ce recueil m'est venue en écoutant la célébrissime 'Première fois' de Tryo, je me suis alors demandé comment Bellatrix avait été depucelé, si Sirius avait toujours su embrasser, comment c'était dans un bateau, si Dobby … (non lui on oublis vaut mieux !)

Bref j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé. Au programme, un os centré sur un seul personnage. J'ai essayé de faire plusieurs styles, plusieurs genre aussi.

A la première et à la troisième personne, drôle , dramatique, chaud bouillant ou romantique. Avec les personnages principaux et d'autres plus surprenants. Yaoi, Yuri et Hentai… Enfin je precise que certains étaient assez fort en citron, le lecteur doit etre prevenus (je previent!)

Bref j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas, en tout cas c'est mon grand projet et il me tient vraiment à coeur.

Comme personnages certains il y aura dans le désordre: Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Sirius, Draco, Mimi Geignarde, Lucius, Remus, Narcissia, Parvatil, Patenrond (oui oui !)et Severus.

Plusieurs sont déjà écrits, et je vous encourage si j'ai oublié des personnages !

Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit, en espérant n'avoir endormis personne ! Bonne lecture !

Mely B


	2. Pourquoi tu pleure

_Je la fixe depuis un certain temps et je ne comprend plus, jusque là tout était clair, j'ai beau y réfléchir une seule question me vient a l'esprit depuis tout a l'heure, finalement, du bout des lèvres elle sort, un murmure pour essayer de comprendre, pour me disculper, pour faire taire toute mes questions. Je la regarde et les mots sortes, timides et pleins d'incompréhension._

_-Dis, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé pour la première fois, honnêtement je pensais qu'elle plaisantait, puis après que ce n'était pas possible, qu'on se connaissait depuis trop longtemps. Elle m'a juré que ça ne changerait rien et que je devais prendre ça comme un service à lui rendre et que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas, après tout.

Elle ne s'y est peut être pas prise au bon moment aussi. Je ne savais plus trop ou j'en étais. Moi le grand timide, toujours dans l'ombre de mon meilleur amis, dans mes pensés. Les gens ne savaient pas, "le jeune Blaise est quelqu'un de discret". Tout ça c'est a cause d'elle, Mélodie. Mélo. Une rousse incendiaire que je conaissais depuis trois ans à ce moment là. Une grande rouquine au corps de liane, la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé trop belle. Trop tout cour .Sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts et ses lèvres fines au même rythme que mon cœur s'emballait irrémédiablement. Ca n'a pas tellement changé depuis, bien que Draco me conseille de la laisser tomber. Lui aussi la connais, il a couché avec elle bien avant moi, mais cette fille d'après lui des que tu t'attache un peu sa devient vite de la merde en barre.

En trois ans on est sortis ensemble, on a couché ensemble, on c'est remis ensemble, elle m'as trompé, je me suis vengé, on c'est engeulé, on a joué, le tout un nombre incalculable de fois. Sauf que voila, Mélo et moi, je crois bien que c'est pour toujours, je crois qu'on va se faire du mal et s'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'on en crève, même si ça me tue de le dire, ca sera Mélo et Blaise jusqu'à la fin. Bref, tout ça pour dire, quand _elle_ est venus me le redemander et que j'ai accepté, j'avais encore et toujours Mélodie dans la tête. On c'était encore engeulé a mort car je venais d'apprendre qu'elle m'avait trompé une nouvelle fois et qu'elle avait repris des substances, tout ce qu'elle avait promis d'arrêter .

J'étais sur les nerfs, à la fois triste, énervé et déçus. Les seules qui m'aidaient plus ou moins c'étaient mes meilleurs amis. Mon frère, car c'est a ça que ça revient, on s'y attache aux petites choses blondes et snobs .Et ma meilleure amie._ Elle_. On discutait tout les trois, un peu beurrés, puis Drake est allé se coucher nous laissant seul. On parlais de choses et d'autres et la voila qui me demande mine de rien, très nature, si sa me dirai qu'on couche ensemble un de ces quatre.

Après une première réaction troublé, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle rigolait ou non, on est passé a autre chose, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool et point barre.

Puis on en a reparlé deux ou trois fois, sobres. Elle paraissait y avoir bien réfléchis. Elle était vierge sa ok, je le savais, on l'aurait appris forcement sinon, elle est pas du genre trop secrète. Je savais qu'elle avait un peu d'expérience avec les filles (encore un point commun, bref) mais je pensais pas que ça la travaillait plus que ça de jamais avoir baisé. Apparemment si.

Si son raisonnement était tordus, il en était pas moins convainquant.

Elle n'aimait personne, desirais beaucoup de monde, et, plutôt que de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait moyennement et désirait moyennement elle préférait avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout et désirerait beaucoup .Si en plus c'était quelqu'un avec qui elle était a l'aise et qui se prendrait pas la tête c'étais cool. Voila pourquoi moi.

J'avoues qu'entre nous trois , ou plutôt entre Drake moi et elle c'était assez bizarre .Elle était un peu intouchable même si c'était clair que physiquement elle était grave pas mal, il y avait pas de question a se poser la dessus .

Moyennement grande, assez mince, belle poitrine, belle fesse, une frange retombant sur de grands yeux foncés aux longs cils. Mèches au carré, courtes, qui balayaient son cou avec un petit air décidé qui étaient assez canon.

-_Mais répond moi.._

_Et elle pleure, pleure encore. Elle m'a regardé, les yeux embués quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, mais depuis plus un regard. Pas une parole. Je comprend encore moins .Je la regarde se lever, quitter la position prostrée qu'elle a depuis tout a l'heure. Elle déroule son corps et me lance, sans plus m'accorder d'autre attention qu'un : 'Je vais prendre une douche' froid et qui ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Elle passe devant moi, un reliquat de mon odeur sur sa peau me parvient, alors qu'elle marche lentement, menton bas tremblotant, comme je ne l'ai jamais vue._

_-Putain Pansy, répond moi merde, pourquoi tu pleure ?_

_Je lui crie presque dessus mais elle continue de s'en aller a pas lents._

Donc au bout d'un moment comme ça n'allait toujours pas mieux avec Mélo et qu'elle insistait, j'ai dit ok. D'après elle, quitte à coucher avec une autre que Mélodie, comme je l'aurait fait, autant que ça lui rende service. Dans un sourire j'ai donc finit par accepter. Elle avait l'air rayonnante et satisfaite d'elle, le menton en l'air dans un geste qui lui est propre, quand elle est repartie.

Quand j'ai vu son petit cu franchir la porte, rien que de revoir son petit air de souveraine, rien que le son de sa voie quand elle me lança son 'a bientôt', soudainement j'ai eu hâte d'y être. Finalement la baise entre potes ?

Moins d'une semaine après, Draco a fait une nouvelle fête, il était un peu vexé quand je lui ai raconté qu'elle ne lui ai pas demandé a lui, mais il préfèrerait crever plutôt que de l'avouer, il c'est donc mis en tête de nous donner la meilleur ocas' possible. Voila comment on c'est retrouvé, éméchés, notre roi des serpents avait prévus ce qu'il fallait comme a son habitude, à s'embrasser comme des fous. J'avais réussis a mettre ma conscience et Mélo dans le même sac, à savoir très loin, et j'avais son petit corps collé au mien, de l'alcool dans les veines et ma chambre pas loin. L'équation a été vite faite, personne n'a remarqué quand on est monté tout les deux, hormis Draco qui me lança un clin d'œil un peu bizarre mais j'allais pas m'en préoccuper, j'avais autre chose a penser.

Des qu'on a fermé la porte du dortoir des préfets elle c'est rejeté sur ma bouche comme si elle craignait que je ne change d'avis. Elle se collait a moi, sa poitrine comprimé contre mon torse tandis que mes mains descendirent de son dos jusqu'à sur ses fesses. A voir sa réaction ça avait plutôt l'air de lui plaire, elle me donna un coup de bassin, frottant sur mon entrejambe passablement excité sous le jean,pour que j'arrête d'essayer de me dégager de la porte. Cela dit j'en avait plus tellement envie.

Au bout d'un moment à la pétrir et à l'embrasser, on c'est légèrement décolés pour souffler. Ses lèvres étaient rougis et gonflés, ses yeux brillants. On était pas éloigné de cinq centimètres mais j'avais déjà trop envie d'elle, p'tetre le coté interdit, faire l'amour avec ma meilleure amie, alors que j'étais en couple avec la femme que j'aimais. Franchement c'était trop fort, et comme je l'ai dit, ma conscience était noyée depuis mon deuxième verre. Et puis elle avait qu'à ne pas me tromper encore une foi, merde.

J'ai fait glisser par-dessus mes épaules mon t shirt, vite imité par Pansy. On c'est retrouvé sur le lit , moi sur elle en train de dévorer son soutient gorge , j'avais déjà remarqué son cu mais alors sa poitrine , mieux que ce que je pensais .Elle m'encourageait , les mains dans mes cheveux , les tirant presque quand j'étais un peu trop délicat avec ses seins .

La demoiselle voulait du sauvage, elle allait en avoir. Toujours le nez sur ses deux consoeurs, j'ai passé une main sous son dos, dégrafant le maudit bout de tissus, l'envoyant valser loin de moi avant de prendre un de ses téton entre mes dents , mordillant et succotant , m'occupant de l'autre d'une main appliquée. Je savais que j'allais la prendre dans cinq minutes si je ne ralentissais pas la pression, mais elle n'avait pas l'air décidé a me laisser me calmer. Elle savait que j'étais a moitié fou face a un corps nus et je crois que c'est ce qu'elle attendait. Avec Draco c'aurait été beaucoup moins animal, plus tendre, plus lent. Chacun son style vieux !

Difficile de dire qui ça mettait le plus en orbite, son souffle c'était accéléré comme pas possible et je savais qu'il était temps de passer

à la vitesse supérieure. Mes lèvres sont descendues, tournant autour du nombril, jouant avec avant de se poser sur le premier bouton de son jean. La j'ai marqué la traditionnelle pose théâtrale qui plait tant aux filles, défaisant le premier bouton, la fixant de mon regard le plus intense et passionné, main sur la fermeture et murmurant du bout des lèvres d'un air pénétré 'T'est sure de toi ?'

Elle a souris, cheveux en vrac, la passion a l'état pure.

-Tu crois que ça nous arrêterait ? Allez ! Vire ce putain de jean.

Alors que je faisais glisser la fermeture éclair, dévoilant un petit bout de tissus que je me promis de faire voler très bientôt, elle c'est impatienté devant ma lenteur manifeste et mon sourire en coin, la fixant toujours. Excédé elle a laissé glisser un 'Blaise !' qui voulait tout dire. Elle avait pas finit de crier mon prénom cette nuit là.

_A la porte, elle se retourne enfin. Cheveux défaits, mains crispés elle n'a plus rien a voir avec celle que je connaissais. Toujours pudique, rigolote, fière a en crever, appliquée et sure d'elle. Sans lever les yeux vers moi, toujours rivés au plancher, elle murmure, tellement doucement que je tend l'oreille pour saisir la fin des trois mots._

_-Blaise, s'te plais, tire toi._

Le pantalon glissa aux chevilles puis au loin tandis que je me concentrais sur son ventre, redescendant tranquillement vers son sexe tendu vers moi. Ma langue caresse la peau dorée de la brunette, jusqu'à arriver a l'élastique de sa culotte. Connaisseuse. J'ai relevé la tête vers elle, sourire de nouveau en place.

-Sympa, jl'aime bien. Nouvelle non ?

-Blaise !

-J'avoue, elle sera encore plus jolie enlevée.

Je replongea sur la vision de son sourire, comme a chacune de mes blagues de tout les jours, faisant passer un doigt sous le tissus. Je la sentais qui s'apprêtais a râler de nouveau alors je la fit glisser le long de ses jambes, la balançant comme le reste au loin. Le premier baiser se posa au milieu de ce terrain encore inconnus. Mes mains sur ses hanches, près de ses adorables fesses assurant ma position. Savourant son souffle court comme une douce musique, je commença a l'explorer du bout de la langue, me glissant dans les plis, jusque dans sa fente humide dont je goûtais la saveur avec application. Le premier contact fut étrange, une impression de goût bizarre que je relativisait bien vite. Mélo était juste plus acide.

Anticipant la remarque qui allait fuser type 'Et le clitos c'est pour les chiens ?' ma langue s'y intéressa enfin, faisant monter la vague de plaisir en elle. A force de passer autour, de le titiller et de le sentir gonfler sous mes lèvres, je commençais moi aussi a avoir du mal a me contenir. Ma bouche remonta le long de son corps, moi avec, jusqu'à se retrouver sur elle, mon corps écrasant doucement le siens, mon jean râpant sa peau douce , ma langue trouvant la sienne, lui faisant goûter son goût si particularité. Elle profita de la position pour laisser courir ses longues mains sur moi, caressant mon dos, se posant avec timidité sur mes fesses couverte de tissus, repartant vers mon cou, mes cheveux.

Caressant sa joue avec douceur d'une main pour l'encourager , ma bouche se perdit dans sa frêle nuque , embrassant la peau velouté , mordillant un lobe d'oreille sensible, léchant avec volupté la peau électrisé. Ses mains se faisaient plus franches, jouant avec la limite de mon jean, passant un doigt dessous puis deux, caressant l'élastique du boxer, réussissant à se glisser dessous, caressant le petit bout de peau rendus accessible. Ma langue retrouvant la sienne, elle me repoussa avant de souffler que c'était injuste que je sois plus habillé qu'elle. Apres avoir répondus une conerie type 'C'est pour mieux m'admirer mon enfant', je pris le problème a cœur, et, m'installant en tailleur sur elle, je défit bouton et fermeture éclair.

'-Blaise ! T'es lourd tsais. Bouge'

-Sinon quoi ?

Et bien sinon, elle se dégagea et s'installa elle-même a califourchon sur mon ventre, mais j'avais été déséquilibré par mes fringues a moitiés descendues ! Son air victorieu me donna encore plus envie d'elle, d'une main je descendis mon jean autant que je le pus, bien vite aidé par ses mains a elle, qui envoyèrent le vêtement a terre, dévoilant mon boxer tendu. Avec un sourire narquois, elle descendis de mon ventre, a genoux a coté de moi dans une invite à ce que je reprenne les commandes ce que je fis de suite. Mes mains caressèrent son corps doucement, ses cheveux, sa joue, sa poitrine ronde, son ventre, ses hanches douces. Puis un doigt se glissa lentement en elle, caressant son fondement intime, mes yeux dans les siens, lui souriant. Puis mon ventre alla se positionner près du siens, ma main délaissa son corps pour descendre mon boxer, faisant apparaître mon sexe ,que je pris en main pour le guider.

Le premier coup de hanche se fit sans difficulté, je me glissais dans sa chaleur humide avec délice. Elle était serrée mais je ne ressentis aucun obstacle, aucune résistance. Prenant appuis sur mes bras de chaque coté de son corps je commençais doucement mes mouvements, allant et venant en elle, capturant ses lèvres au passage, asseyant de rester le plus lent possible,faisant de courtes pauses pour qu'elle s'habitue a ma présence en elle.

Ses mains se posèrent de nouveau sur mes fesses appuyant dessus pour que j'entre plus en elle, plus vite, ce a quoi je résistait, mes vas et viens restant comme ralentis

-Blaise…

-Oui Pans'

-Plus vite merde !

Je savais qu'elle allait craquer ! D'un coup je changeai le rythme, accélérant, laissant aller mon instinct. Elle semblait apprécier d'après le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper. Rien que l'idée de nos corps entremêlés, ma peau black contre la sienne blanche et dorée m'incita aà aller encore plus fort en elle tellement l'image me plaisais .A ce moment la, nulle douceur, ses mains griffaient mon dos, mon ventre, mes épaules , tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre alors que je la prenait de plus en plus vite, allant au plus profond , manquant de buter au fond d'elle-même, savourant ses parois qui m'enserraient a chaque allée et venue.

Je pris un grand souffle d'air et arrêta net le mouvement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise, mais si je voulais durer un peu, fallait calmer le rythme, sinon dans trente seconde c'était finit. Je l'embrassais à perdre haleine, presque à finir en apnée pendant quelques instants, mes mains caressant de nouveau ses courbes affolantes.

-C'est tout ce que tu peut faire ? Mon sourcil levée répondis a ma place.

-Petite effronté.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le rajouter, ça lui allait bien. Me redressant quelque peu, je l'incita a nouer ses jambes autour de moi. Reprenant équilibre, je repris du même coup mes vas et viens en elle. Ses fesses relevées permettaient que je la pénètre encore plus profond, mes coups de butoirs prenant encore de l'ampleur. A chaque allée et venus je venais effleurer son clitoris, conscient que son excitation devait croître au même rythme fou que la mienne. Notre souffle se raccourcit encore, lorsque je la sentis se crisper autour de moi, murmurant mon nom en boucle, telle une litanie. Son intimité enserra la mienne au rythme de son orgasme et, quelques va et viens plus tard, je la rejoignit dans le plaisir, déchargeant en elle ma semence chaude. Progressivement mes mouvements s'eteignirent, mon corps se reposant sur le sien, tout deux abandonnés, défaits et comblés.

_Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à coté d'elle, attrapant son bras, la faisant se retourner. Un voile se lève dans ses prunelles et un éclat de colère y brille soudain. Elle semble sur le point de me cracher quelque chose au visage mais je la devance, énervé de tant de silence._

_-Merde ! Dis moi au moins ce que j'ai fait ! Où mal fait ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?_

_-Lâche moi._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ne me touche plus !_

_Mon hébétement est à la hauteur de la rage que je perçois dans ses mots, ses larmes coulent toujours sans discontinuer, tandis que mon bras retombe mollement le long de mon corps. Elle repart aussitôt se barricadant dans la salle de bain préfectorale, me laissant réduit à écouter les bruits de sanglots, bientôt couvert par l'eau qui commence a ruisseler. _

Le silence dure quelques instants, moment de plénitude après orgasme. Au bout d'un moment, devinant que mon poids va devenir incommodant je me laisse glisser a coté de son corps, bras tendus pour qu'elle s'y love, y calant sa tête. Deux corps en sueurs, deux cerveaux sur pause.

Elle me murmure à l'oreille.

-Pas trop mal. Cela suffit a refaire naître mon sourire mis satisfait, mis narquois.

-Je te retourne le compliment belle amie.

On reste quelques douces minutes, nos corps en sueurs collés Même si l'alcool n'a pas aidé mon endurance, il n'a pas non plus entamé notre envie. J'espère juste à ce moment là que malgré ce qu'on a bus tout deux, on s'en souviendra bien le lendemain, une première fois oublié ,ça a plus trop d'intérêt.

Au bout d'un certains temps, on remonte les couvertures sur nous, sa jambe sur la mienne, mon bras sous sa tête, et nous endormons d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque des limbes du sommeil, un bruit sourd me réveil, j'ouvrit les yeux, plus très sur de la réalité. Pansy a roulé un peu plus loin, empêtrée dans les draps. Un mal de crâne m'empêche de trop réfléchir, cherchant mon boxer, murmurant à la personne qui toque comme un perdus d'attendre cinq minutes merde.

Enfin présentable, frottant mes yeux collés, j'ouvrit la porte de bois pour tomber sur un Draco amusé qui tente de voir par-dessus mon épaule. Riant soudain, je le pousse dehors, refermant la porte pour cacher la miss Parkinson de ce pervers connus et reconnus. S'ensuivit une description de lendemain de fête ou je lui demande bien sur avec qui il a finit( 'une quatrième année' coincé apparemment vu son air déçus) lorsqu'il me demande comment ça c'est passé.

Rapidement je resume qu'hormis qu'elle a pas arrêté de me vanner, ça c'est 'bien passé'. Traduction entre nous, c'était une putain de nuit.

Souriant il conclut en me demandant d'aller lui chercher un boxer propre et un jean. Ceci étant l'un des avantage a partager sa chambre avec un autre don juan, jamais de reproche, mais ça oblige aussi à se trouver un lit quand le collègue est occupé dans la chambre. A prioris une quatrième année ce coup ci.

Apres lui avoir expédié ses fringues, je rassembla les vêtements dispersés, faisant un petit tas pour elle au pied du lit, tapant les miens au sale. Fouillant dans l'armoire en faisant gaffe a pas la réveiller, je choisis ce qu'il me fallait, avant de me glisser sous la douche pour me réveiller tout a fait.

J'étais a peine en train de commencer à me détendre sous la douche bien chaude que la sonnerie de mon portable se fit entendre. M'enveloppant dans une serviette, je me glissa hors de la douche , souriant a une Pansy à peine éveillé , les yeux a moitié fermée .

-Bonjour toi. Bien dormis ?

Sur un de ses ronronement matinal je pris le telephone, voyant s'afficher le prénom trop bien connus. Dans un dernier sourire, je referma la porte de la salle de bain, me laissant glisser contre la porte, me résignant à décrocher et à entendre la voie hypnotique de ma Mélodie.

Même pas le temps d'un bonjour ma puce qu'elle attaqua. Elle savait que je l'avais trompé mais elle voulait savoir avec qui. Pour calmer le jeu le finit par lui murmurer que oui et que c'était Pansy. Mon mal de tête ne voulait pas disparaître et je sentis la fatigue peser sur mes épaules comme une chappe de plomb. Elle s'énerva d'abord en disant que merde, elle se plantait parfois mais pas avec son meilleur ami. Avec un sourire, je lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'être jalouse, du moins pas plus que moi par rapport à son dernier coup d'un soir. Apres lui avoir dit que ce n'était vraiment rien d'important et qu'elle pouvait passer ce soir si elle voulait, elle se calma enfin, sur quoi on raccrocha après un je t'aime juste un peu tendus.

Bref, une discutions banale, avec cette délicieuse petite peste que j'aimais tant.

Me relevant, laissant tomber le mobile, je repris mon tête a tête avec la douche et mon mal de crâne en invité.

Lorsque, tout beau, tout propre, je ressortis de là, coiffé, habillé, frais pour une journée de week end, je tomba en arrêt devant un spectacle que je ne compris pas. Pansy était au pied du lit, roulé en boule les la tête rentrée dans les genoux, a moitié habillé, pas coiffé. Le seul bruit qui troublait le silence c'était le bruit des pleurs de la jeune femme prostrée. Espérant qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence, ou tout du moins qu'elle y réagisse je ne sus ni que dire , ni que faire , comme paralysé .Les bras croisés elle se frotta comme si elle avait froid .

Je ne parvint pas à la reconnaître comme la jeune femme souriante et épanouis d'hier soir.

Je saurais dans les minutes, dans les heures et les semaines qui suivirent les raisons de sa réaction, de son silence, de sa colère qui va venir bientôt. Je devinerai, Draco, aussi perdus que moi m'y aidera, la faisant parler contre son gré. Je saurai qu'elle n'était pas assez claire avec elle même. Et que sa théorie c'est finalement cassée la gueule en beauté. Elle m'évitera, restant seule ou avec Draco de temps en temps, se couchant tôt, ayant des cernes le lendemain, se lavant plusieurs fois par jour, regardant Mélodie avec une certaine douceur mêlée d'une rage sous jacente. Pas contre Mélo, pas contre moi, contre elle.

Contre elle pour s'être trompé. Pour avoir crus que le sexe, n'était que du sexe. Pour n'avoir pas compris que pour ne pas se sentir abandonné et seule et sale le lendemain il fallait faire l'amour. Non pas baiser, même bien. Qu'un mec qu'on n'aimera jamais que comme un ami, c'est peut être au fond se trahir sois, choisir la facilité. A chaque fois qu'elle me voit, c'est ce que ça lui rappelle. Je saurai tout ça plus tard, j'en serai réduit encore longtemps a lui poser cette putain de question a prioris innocente '_Pourquoi tu pleure ?'_

Même si je trouve qu'elle se prend trop la tête et qu'elle est trop exigeante avec elle-même, trop dure. C'était une bonne expérience mais qu'elle a mal vécue. Je mettrai du temps, beaucoup de temps a trouver des éléments de réponses , j'en serai réduit a être aussi désarmé que les premiers temps ou je ne pouvais que murmurer : 'Pourquoi Pansy ?' 'Pourquoi tu pleure ?'

_Je la fixe depuis un certain temps et je ne comprend plus, jusque là tout était clair, j'ai beau y réfléchir une seule question me vient a l'esprit depuis tout a l'heure, finalement, du bout des lèvres elle sort, un murmure pour essayer de comprendre, pour me disculper, pour faire taire toute mes questions. Je la regarde et les mots sortes, timides et pleins d'incompréhension._

_-Dis, pourquoi tu pleures ?_


End file.
